Superstar
by androidilenya
Summary: An idolmaster yuri fic. Makoto takes Yukiho on a date to help her overcome her fear of men. And Ami and Mami stalk them. Yay? Complete.


**Pairing: MakotoxYukiho**

**Original story deleted. Curse the admins. Inspired by the song 'Superstar' by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Everyone loves Kikuchi Makoto-kun, the Prince of 765 Pro!" the TV announcer cheered as the lights onstage brightened.

Yukiho's eyes were glued to the screen of the TV in her room as Makoto strode onto the auditorium stage in a military uniform. A uniform, in fact, that Yukiho had helped pick out for her friend. For some reason, she just couldn't resist playing dress-up with the boyish idol.. especially when the costumes in question were male clothing.

"Ne, everyone, how are you?" Makoto asked the crowd on screen, winking.

Every single girl in the crowd screamed. A few fainted out of sheer-awesomeness-overload (a common occurrence at Makoto's concerts) and were trampled by other fangirls crowding the stage.

In her room, miles away, Yukiho sighed and turned up the volume on her TV as the idol began to sing. "Makoto-kun..."

~x~

"You were great yesterday, Makochin!" Ami Futami cheered as Makoto walked into 765 Pro's office.

"Yeah, yeah! Mami loves to see you in a uniform!" her twin chimed in, mirroring Ami's pose exactly. Makoto pushed past the twins, scowling.

"I still don't want to be a prince," she pouted as she flopped down on the couch next to Yukiho.

"Ano... I thought you looked great, Makoto-chan..." she said shyly.

"Thanks... I suppose that if you thought I was good it was worth it."

~x~

"Miki, you have a radio interview next, and the rest of you will be here..."

"Ricchan, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, Ami wants cake!"

"Can you two shut up for a few seconds so I can talk?"

"..."

"..."

"Thank you. As I was saying-"

The door to 765 Pro burst open and four or five men burst in. Yukiho shrieked and hid behind Makoto.

"Ehh, Ricchan, what's this?" Ami asked.

"Well, had you allowed me to finish what I was saying earlier, some reporters from the _Asahi Shimbun _are coming over to talk to you guys."

Miki, who had been sleeping on the couch until now, woke up at the word 'reporters'. "Miki wants to talk to the reporters!" the blonde idol said with a wink, turning on her charm full force. "Ne~ Reporter-san, come talk to me~"

"No, Miki, you have a radio thing next."

"Aww, Ricchan~"

"You can talk to us!" the twins said in unison, doing a completely random pose that still somehow looked cute. Yukiho sighed with relief as the men followed them into the TV room. Makoto frowned.

"Yukiho-chan... are you still afraid of men?"

Yukiho looked at the floor. "I felt like I had advanced so far... I mean, I can perform on a stage now in front of lots of men! But I suppose... I need a bit of a warning, so when they came in so suddenly I just... I..."

Makoto smiled sympathetically. "Hey, take it one step at a time, right?" She paused, then smiled. "I've got it! You know what you need?"

"Wh-what?"

"A date!"

~x~

"You asked _Yukiho _on a _date_?"

Makoto frowned at the incredulous idol. "Yeah. So?"

Iori rolled her eyes. "What an idiot... you don't think it's even a _tiny_ bit strange?"

"In what way?"

"i think it makes sense," Haruka said. "Yukiho-chan is afraid of men, so it's only logical that a girl should take her out on her first date."

So, somehow all of 765 Pro had found out that Makoto and Yukiho were going on a date later that night. Of course, this had completely wrecked Yukiho's self-confidence... shortly after being mobbed by Hibiki, Iori, and the twins, the shy girl had run home, entirely embarrassed by all the attention.

And now everyone was crowding around Makoto.

"Won't a relationship affect your performance as an idol? Shouldn't your career be your first priority?"

Ah, that was Chihaya for you... always so obsessed with her job.

"Well, since they're both idols their schedules should align rather well," Asuza pointed out.

"This is true. I wish you two every happiness," Takane said.

"Whoa, whoa, you guys are acting like we're getting married or something! Calm down," Makoto protested, "it's just a date!"

"Suuure..." the twins said.

~x~

Riiiing...

Haruka flipped her cellphone open. "Hai? Haruka desu."

"H-Haruka-san..."

"...yes?"

"What does one wear on a date?"

Haruka grinned uncomfortably and shrugged, shifting her cellphone to her other hand as she crossed the street. "I don't have much more experience than you do, Yukiho... but maybe just a nice shirt and a skirt or something?"

"..."

"Do you want me to come over?" Haruka asked, concerned at the silence from the younger girl's end.

"No, no! Bye!" There was a click, and the line went dead. Haruka looked down at the phone in her hand before flipping it closed and sighing.

_I really hope her date goes well..._

~x~

The doorbell rang and Yukiho gasped, dropping her hairbrush with a loud clatter. She hurried to the door, then paused to straighten her skirt. Heart thudding, she opened the door.

"Hello, Yukiho. Are you ready?"

The shorter girl nearly fainted. Makoto was dressed in a tuxedo and a bow tie, wearing a top hat that she somehow managed to wear without looking ridiculous.

"Eh... I think so..."

"Good. Your coach is waiting, princess," Makoto said, sweeping her top hat off and bowing.

_Whoa._ Yukiho wasn't sure she could handle this.

As they climbed into the waiting taxi, neither of them noticed the two heads poking out of the car behind of them. Ami motioned to their driver to follow the car as the younger girl pulled out a pair of binoculars.

~x~

"What do you think?"

The two of them had stopped in front of a high-class restaurant a few blocks from Yukiho's house. Yukiho (and the twins) were completely shocked.

"H-here? It looks so formal... and expensive..."

"Only the best for my princess..." Makoto grinned and opened the door for Yukiho.

Outside the restaurant, Mami turned to her twin. "Ami-chan, are we going to follow them in there?"

"Of course! Someone has to keep an eye on them, after all. Besides, someone has got to tell everyone back at the office what happened."

~x~

"What do you want to eat, Yukiho?"

"Er..."

"And don't worry about how much it costs, ok?"

_Oh, what if my comment about how expensive it looked offended her? The twins said it was crude to talk about money at dinner, so what if... _Yukiho's hands started sweating as she shifted in her seat.

("Ne, Ami, do you think our dating tips helped her at all?"

"I dunno, she looks a bit nervous...")

"Hey, Yukiho, what do you think of bunnies?"

"Huh?" Yukiho looked up, startled.

"Yeah, I've always thought bunnies were cute and fluffy, huh? I mean, they're so tiny, and..."

Yukiho smiled, feeling much more comfortable all of a sudden. After all, this was still _Makoto,_ and they had been friends for so long... so it didn't make any sense to get all freaked out just because they were on a date... right?

~x~

"So, you know those sweatshirts with the one big pocket, like in the front?"

"Yeah?"

"Whenever I wear those I feel like a marsupial."

Staaare...

"In what way?"

"Well, marsupials have those pouches, right? Like, koalas or kangaroos, so whoever invented these sweaters must have been like, 'Oh, a kangaroo has a pouch so my sweater should have one too'. Right?"

Yukiho burst into laughter. "Makoto... you're so funny..."

("Eh, she's laughing. That's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah! Now, are you taking notes, kohai?"

"Ami-chan, just cause you're older doesn't mean you can boss me around..."

A waiter walked by them and the twins ducked behind a conveniently placed potted plant, banging heads in the process. Since they didn't have enough money to buy a meal here, and they didn't want Makoto or Yukiho to see them, they were compelled to hide from waiters and ended up in situation like this.

By the time they had gotten over the head injuries and peeked over the giant fern-thing in the pot, Yukiho and Makoto's food had arrived.)

~x~

"Yukiho, can I try some of yours?"

Yukiho pushed her plate of okonomiyaki towards Makoto, smiling. "Go ahead!"

"I was thinking..." Makoto said around a mouthful of food.

"Yes?"

"Well, after this, do you want to go to the summer fair down in the city square? I heard from Yayoi that it was nice, cause she took her siblings there last Saturday."

"Sure!"

~x~

The fair was big, loud, and crowded. Yukiho took one look at the mass of people, fully half of them male, and whimpered.

"Aw, Yukiho, it's not that bad!" When the younger idol still looker petrified. Makoto offered her hand. "You can hold my hand. I promise I won't let go."

Yukiho felt much safer holding Makoto's hand. As they wandered among the stalls, she turned and asked Makoto something she'd been wondering since she'd picked her up.

"Why are you wearing a top hat?"

Makoto grinned and scratched her head. "Ehehe... well, after you left the office and everyone was bothering me about our date, Chihaya pulled this out of her bag and told me I had to wear it. So... yeah."

"I wonder why?"

"Does it matter?"

"...no. You look nice in it, by the way."

~x~

"Ami, I can't see them. Where are they?"

"More importantly... where are we?"

The twins stood by a ramen stall, looking around hopelessly. "I think..." Ami whispered.

"We're lost!" Mami wailed.

~x~

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Makoto asked, pulling out her wallet.

"Ano... strawberry, please. No, chocolate... wait..."

"?"

"I can't choose!"

Makoto smiled and put her arm around Yukiho's shoulder. "We can get a double cone and share it. How's that? That way we're both happy!"

"S-sure..."

~x~

The two girls stood in the dock, watching the sun set over the ocean. Despite the fact that it was July, a cold wind had picked up, blowing off the sea and making Yukiho shiver.

"Here, wear my jacket," Makoto said, shrugging it off.

"But won't you be cold then?"

"I don't mind," she replied, grinning. "Really. But you have to promise something in return, ok?"

"What?"

Instead of answering, Makoto leaned down and kissed Yukiho.

When she pulled away, Yukiho blushed. "What-?"

"Hey, we're on a date. Isn't this what you're supposed to do on a date?"

"Wait, so you're only kissing me because that's what you're _supposed_ to do?" Yukiho pulled away, frowning. "Do you even actually care about me or was this all just pretend for you?" Certainly for Yukiho, it hadn't been pretend. She had felt this way about Makoto since practically the first day they'd met.

Chances were, though, that Makoto had absolutely no reciprocal feelings towards her and in the end, she should just feel lucky to have gotten this date, even if it didn't mean anything.

"What? No, no, no! Yukiho... I do care about you!"

"Really?" A look of wonder crossed the young idol's face as she looked up at Makoto.

"Really."

This time, Yukiho was the one who reached up and wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck before pressing her lips against the other girl's.

~x~

"Ah, Mami, I see them!" The twins burst out of the crowd and stopped dead at the sight of the two girls.

"Are they-"

"They're-"

"GET THE CAMERA!" they both shrieked, diving for the shoulder bag. Ami tore it open and lifted the camera to her eyes.

*Click!*

~x~

"Thank you so much, Makoto-kun. I had so much fun."

"My pleasure."

They walked on in silence for a little while, holding hands. As they stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the light to change, Yukiho leaned against Makoto with a sigh of contentment.

"I love you, Makoto."

~x~

"Hey, hey, we're back!" Ami cheered as the twins skipped into the office.

"Well?" Iori asked. "What happened?"

Mami waved the photo around. "Lookit, Iorin!"

Everyone crowded around the twins. "Aw, how cute!" Haruka gasped.

"By the way, thanks for the hat, Chihaya. It made it really easy to follow them."

The blue-haired idol nodded wordlessly.

"Aha! So that's why you made me wear it!" The door burst open, revealing Makoto and Yukiho, the former still in the said hat.

"Makochin!" Ami covered up the picture guiltily.

"You! You two followed us, didn't you?"

"Y-yes..." Mami smiled nervously at Makoto.

"Ne, you two look great~" Miki picked up the photo and squinted at it. "Though it took you long enough to start making out..."

"What the- how did you-" Makoto turned on the twins. "I'm gonna kill you two!"

"Eek! Makochin's scaaaary when she's angry!" Ami wailed as she hid behind Mami.

"What? But you're the older sister! I should be hiding behind you-"

Makoto started chasing the twins around the room, growling. Yukiho smiled and picked up the photo.

_Ehehe... I guess we do make a rather cute couple. Makoto is so wonderful..._

* * *

**Yaay! An iDOLMSTER yuri fanfic! This was part of a joint effort between Cronomon and androidilenya to bring more yuri stories to the world of iDOLMSTER fanfiction.**

**Please review!**


End file.
